


Guitars, Really

by aceonthebass



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceonthebass/pseuds/aceonthebass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short musing from John about on-stage dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitars, Really

It was all to do with the guitars, really. Simple as that. When he shared a mic with George, one of them was always in front, one of them always had his back to the other. George in front, usually, so that John had to crane his neck towards the microphone to be heard at all. It was right uncomfortable. Or if they were playing at each other, face-to-face, one of their guitars would be pointing downstage and the other upstage. It was unbalanced, awkward.

Not so with Paul.

Playing with Paul was like playing into a mirror. When him and Paul shared a microphone, there was nothing between them. They would be an inch away, close enough to spit (which they did by accident, fairly often), and all he had to do was turn his head the slightest bit and they were looking each other in the eyes. It had a nice symmetry to it and a sense of safety–– bodies inwards with wood and metal facing outwards toward the world. With George you were exposed.

But of course, when George and Paul played together it was the same configuration, parallel guitar necks and heads together. Except... not really. Sometimes he would look over as they sang back up. Not often, but when he did, they weren't really looking at each other. The occasional glance and smile, maybe, but George always seemed to be looking off into the middle distance, heavy brows in slight frown of concentration. And as for Paul, well, he was usually looking back at John, a laugh in his eyes, the corners of his mouth working towards in a grin. Not the same at all, really.

It was true, there was nothing quite like singing with Paul, eye to eye, in solid, completed unison–– one voice, equally composed of the two of them. Or even better, harmony, with Paul reaching up for the high notes with relish and John staying low and firm. Laughing when one of them forgot the words or mucked up a chord. Shaking their heads wildly in a back-up vocal and seeing the drops of sweat go flying, Paul and him singing with the same breath, shoulders together, Paul and him against the world....

But really, it was just about the guitars. Easier to sing side-by-side with a left-handed bloke.

That was all.

Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal as scarlett_bat


End file.
